Touhou vs. Capcom/Hata no Kokoro
Bio Hata no Kokoro is a menreiki youkai. Kokoro naturally has a quiet, child-like personality but also a love of the stage, and relies on her masks to properly communicate her emotions. However, lately she was able to develop emotions separate from her masks'. Movelist Skill Cards *Roaring Youkai Fox Mask: Kokoro dons a fox mask and leaps upon the opponent. *Shouting Giant Spider Mask: Kokoro shoots web from a Tsuchigumo mask to restrict the opponent. *Sighing Osakabe Mask: Spreads masks around Kokoro, ready to leap forward in response to a hostile approach. *Delighted Lion Mask: Kokoro takes out a lion mask, points the mouth towards the opponent, and dramatically bathes them in flame. *Enraptured Hyottoko Mask: Readying her hyottoko mask and fans, Kokoro spins around. *Naginata swipe: Kokoro swings her naginata. *Melancholic Ogress Mask: Kokoro quickly gestures forward, summoning a clone of herself wearing a frightened mask. If used a second time, the mask returns to Kokoro whilst causing the opponent to spiral and take damage if hit along the way. *Emotion Mist: Kokoro releases a mist. *Sighing Osakabe Mask: Kokoro launches her masks at the opponent. Spell Cards *Possession "Four Humors Possession": Waves of emotion explode out, centered around Kokoro. *Angry Mask "Mask of an Angry Hated Wolf": Kokoro surronds herself in the aura of a wolf head and dashes at the opponent. She can be controlled. *Melancholy Mask "The Man of Qi Worries about the Earth": Masks of emotion fly towards the opponent, and a torrent of spiritual energy launches up where they hit. Last Word *"Dance of Empty-Hearted Masks: Noh of Darkness": Kokoro grabs the opponent and her masks cover the screen. Then it shows her and the opponent in silhouette with masks on them and Kokoro attacking them with her naginata. Then she does a powerful swipe, inflicting a lot of damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Kokoro’s masks circle around and she appears before saying “I accept your challenge!“ *Taunt: She puts on a mask and laughs. *Victory Pose: She says “That was Fun!” and puts on her laughing mask. Winning Quotes Not enough to even talk about! This is the face for anger. Yay! I won. This is the face for happiness. Weak! Too weak! This is the face for surprise. Too weak, so boring... This is the face for sadness. Vs. Self: What, what? What face should I have for this situation...? Vs. Reimu: Your level of hope can't fulfill me. Vs. Marisa: Hey hey let's do it again♪ This is the face for joy. Vs. Icirin: Hey hey. This is the face for pretending to be a Buddha statue. Vs. Byakuren: I see. I need to control my emotions freely. Vs. Futo: Hey hey. This is the face for pretending to be a plate spinner. Vs. Miko: The new mask of hope... I don't really want to put it on. Vs. Nitori: How do you make those masks that you put up in your stall? Vs. Koishi: I found you! My nemesis! Vs. Mamizou: Hey. This is the face for pretending to be a tanuki. Vs. Ryu: Such a determined spirit….I admire it, warrior. Vs. Chun Li, Guile, Dan and Asura: I too know what it’s like to lose something near and dear to you. Vs. Seiga, Wesker and M. Bison: This is the face for pretending to be a god. Vs. Yukari: A face of monotony combined with such power...you know what? Keep it. Such a face might do me more harm than good. Vs. Sonson, Batsu and Sakura: So much enthusiasm in the face of danger. I have much to learn from the youth. Vs. Akuma: You have much to learn, my friend. Power comes from not casting aside your emotions, but mastering them, as you now found out. Vs. Gene: Do not give a face of grief, especially when you have saved so many people. Vs. Dante, Morrigan and Meiling: I truly envy your carefree attitude. Vs. Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe and Phoenix Wright: Now I know the full sting of a sense of justice. Vs. Hiryu, Jon Talbain and Hayato: Such a lethal glare belies so much power. Vs. Momiji and Aya: You're different from the other tengu I've heard of. Vs. Hsien-Ko and Yuyuko: I'm surprised that the dead are capable of expressing such joy. Vs. Megaman, Bass, Zero and Roll: Machines that express human emotions? The work of man is truly astounding! Vs. Demitri and Juri: Such a face of malevolence just makes me nauseous for some reason. Vs. Reisen: What a scary red eye. What's this... I feel overwhelmed by some complicated emotions. Is this the feeling of madness? Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: I don't think I really understand the concept of dying or not dying... Vs. Youmu and Yuyuko: I'm surprised that the dead are capable of expressing such joy. Vs. Cammy: A mask of pain. Why do you wear such a mask? Vs. Yuugi: Such a wild face. Scary. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: A face like the Hermit's... Vs. Satori: Now go tell your little sister to give me back my mask at once! Vs. Firebrand: Nice face, troll. Vs. Medicine: A mask of panic. It quite suits you. Vs. Anakaris: What an ambitious face. Vs. Amingo:...I don't wanna know what kind of mask you would be. Vs. Nue: A mask of fear. Zero effect. Vs. Kogasa: A mask of surprise...that's the best I can do. Are you satisfied? Vs. Spencer: A mask of duty. You wear it well. Vs. Hina: A mask of fortune. That's weird...it doesn't seem to fit you. Vs. Masamune: What an ambitious mask…but it’s not evil… Vs. Kasen: Those bandages... Do even scars occasionally hurt, I wonder? Vs. Seija: You’re wearing your mask wrong. Vs. Ken: Your smile truly matches your spirit. Vs. Murasa: A mask of empathy suits you most. Vs. Nick: A face of concern fits you more than a face of fear. Vs. Nero: A passionate mask suits you more. Ending (Kokoro is seen standing next to Fafnir’s defeated body.) Kokoro: The dragon has been defeated…..and I have learned so much from this….. (She looks at the picture of some Capcom characters and cracks a small smile.) Kokoro: Spending time with these new people has taught me to develop my own emotions instead on relying on my masks…. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters